


Incentives

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb the Boy Scout, DO NOT USE SOAP AS LUBE, First Time, Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP, bath time fucking, but not for them individually just their first time together, unprepared Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Molly likes baths. Caleb does not like baths. But Caleb does like Molly. Maybe a little more than Molly was expecting.Not that he minds.





	Incentives

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This is also dedicated to my Caleb, because he's been sneaking around and reading my porn apparently without noticing! Hello Caleb!   
> Mollymauk: Maybe I should read porn with my Caleb. We might get some ideas.   
> HK: You just want to suck up all of my life.   
> Mollymauk: You have a life?   
> HK: ............. I mean I'm posting at work so not really but shhhhh no one tell 
> 
> WARNINGS!! so much dick. All of the nudity. So much bad language. 
> 
> Disclaimers: The only thing I own is Sex Judge Frumpkin, not to be confused with Critical Role Frumpkin. Who you will hear from in the end, to prevent spoilers. Try persuading a cat that people don't want spoilers, it's honestly impossible.

Molly liked to have a bath every time they reached a new town... and whenever the opportunity arose, really. 

 

Caleb liked to have a bath pretty much never, though he’d been bathing more since he’d joined up with a larger group. 

 

Nott could only be forced into a bath in the literal sense, usually by being picked up and carried in by one of the other girls. 

 

But Nott had a pretty good reason. The water terrified her, and as a goblin she had the additional advantage that no one really noticed whether she bathed or not anyway. Molly figured that Caleb’s problem was more likely habit from travelling with Nott. And maybe a lack of incentive. 

 

Mollymauk Tealeaf considered himself a master of incentives. 

 

It started off small, just a few approving words and a compliment after Caleb joined him in the bath. The whole group was together for that one, even Yasha, and there was a lovely feeling of bonding about the whole thing. 

 

Group nudity was no big deal for the tiefling, and he was pleased to see that most of the others seemed equally comfortable. None of the skin on display seemed to worry the wizard, which was a good sign. Just the usual curious glances. And a smidge salacious between Beau and Yasha, but that was only to be expected. 

 

The next time Molly staked out a bath house, he got Caleb’s company by simple dint of linking arms with the grubby wizard and promising to bring him book shopping after they were done. 

 

Sneaking into the Trispires might not be incentive enough (or might be a matter of stubbornness), but for new books Caleb allowed himself to be dragged reluctantly along. A few of the others tagged along as well, and once again it was nice, laid back, and comfortable. 

 

Far better than just scrubbing down in whatever the inn had available. Not that Caleb bothered with the utilitarian scrub in the first place. And the Mighty Nein was flush with cash, which Molly was happy to spend on a treat for himself and Caleb... and Jester, who also heartily approved of the new routine, and even offered to have Caleb’s coat cleaned for him. 

 

Caleb knew what they were doing. He might be socially awkward and lost in his books, but he wasn’t blind. But Mollymauk’s company was good, and he enjoyed the praise and little compliments even if part of him didn’t want to, and it didn’t seem worth fighting. 

 

His self imposed punishment seemed to be less and less important the more he was dragged from his dark thoughts. The others made an excellent distraction for that. 

 

Maybe he told himself that Jester could and would just pick him up and carry him if he refused. 

 

Maybe he wanted to see what other incentives Molly would offer him. Maybe he had one or two in mind himself. 

 

They had the bath house just for the two of them in Zadash, the novelty wearing off after they’d spent a week or two in town, but Molly still enjoyed both the proper bath and his pet project. 

 

Caleb was much less comfortable when he realized that it would be just the two of them, but not enough to actually back out. Not after Molly had slung an arm around his shoulders, cheerfully proclaiming that it was the perfect day for a relaxing soak. 

 

Whether it was hesitation or anticipation was quite hard to read, because Caleb was steadfastly refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. 

 

With just the two of them, Molly even sprang a little extra coin for a private room. It was smaller than the communal baths, but also meant less prying eyes. He would miss the people watching, but then he had Caleb to watch. 

 

At the moment he was watching Caleb take a very long time about undoing his shirt, fiddling with the buttons and looking anywhere but at Molly. Feeling that this was quite unfair, Molly stripped off quickly and maybe just a bit more showily than necessary, leaving his clothing in a pile to saunter naked to the bath. 

 

A pleased moan left his lips as he stepped into the water and the sudden sound of Caleb dropping his belt made Molly grin but he didn’t turn. It wouldn’t do to make Caleb even more awkward than he already was. Instead he flicked his tail in a cheery invitation and sunk into the hot, perfumed pool. It felt wonderful enough on its own that for a moment he didn’t even miss his companion. 

 

But then that moment stretched on a little too long and Molly turned, bracing folded arms on the edge of the bath to grin over them at Caleb. 

 

“Want a hand?” He asked innocently. Caleb blushed, down to just his trousers and shoes and apparently stuck having tried to take his trousers off first. 

 

“N... no, I will be fine,” the blushing wizard assured him, reaching down to tug one shoe off and denying Molly a lovely view by facing him to do it. Molly shrugged and turned back to give him a modicum of privacy to sort himself out. 

 

“They’re not the only thing on offer,” he pointed out lightly and grinned again at the sound of Caleb falling on his ass. He’d have liked to see the wizard’s face, but he was trying to be nice. Ish. 

 

Not long after, a still red Caleb joined him in the bath, still decidedly not looking at Mollymauk. That wouldn’t do at all. Molly stretched out a foot, brushing it slowly over Caleb’s calf and up towards his thigh, stifling a laugh as Caleb jumped and sloshed water everywhere. 

 

“Relax, Caleb! It’s just me. I’m not going to bite you. Unless you ask nicely.” He grinned again, and he’d have sworn he could feel Caleb’s gaze on his fangs. It was far too much fun to wind the poor boy up. Already he was stuttering, and there was so much blood in his face that none of it would be getting anywhere interesting if Molly couldn’t stop soon. Which wouldn’t do at all. 

 

So Molly drew his attention a little reluctantly to the soap and wash cloths beside the bath, lathering his arms one after another. When no lewd commentary joined the motions Caleb began to relax, glancing over but not really making a move towards the soap yet. Better to enjoy the heat a while. 

 

And it gave Molly the benefit of his undivided attention. 

 

Molly may not have performed in the carnival but he did so love being a showman. He let the cloth caress his arms, tilting his head to the side and sighing softly as he rubbed over his neck and shoulders. From the corner of his eye he could see Caleb looking, though he pretended not to notice. 

 

Arching his back just a little, Molly began to massage the soapy cloth across his chest, the gold bars through his nipples glinting in the light as water lapped at them. He took more time with them than he really needed to, tweaking each tenderly and twiddling the bars with the cloth. 

 

He could feel the arousal stirring, his cock jerking beneath the water. He had a sneaking suspicion that Caleb was finding himself in a similar state from the slight hitch in the wizard’s breathing. 

 

It was that little hitch that decided him and abruptly Molly stood, the water coming just high enough on his hips that most of his dick was still wrapped in hot water. But it was most certainly visible now, half hard and directly in front of an entirely speechless Caleb. 

 

He let himself relish the moment a little, a slow smile curling his lips as he watched the wizard’s eyes track straight down his chest to his dick. Then he got back to work, rubbing the cloth slowly down his abdomen, over the network of tattoos and scars. He let it dip just below the surface of the water, teasing himself with the faintest skims across his cock before tossing the cloth to Caleb. 

 

“Help out a friend?” He purred, capturing Caleb’s slightly startled gaze with his own and smiling sensually. Caleb swallowed visibly, squeezing the cloth between his fingers and twisting like it was alive. 

 

“I...” he managed to sputter out, and Molly grinned. This was much, much too fun. And abruptly the tiefling turned, tail flicking playfully through the water. 

 

“I can’t quite reach my back.” A slight pout added a thin veneer of innocence to the question, which was banished in the next instant. “I’ll get yours if you’ll get mine.” 

 

Caleb wasn’t quite sure what was going on here, or why Mollymauk was spending such a lot of time not looking at him, but he had to admit it helped. Under that crimson gaze he couldn’t seem to think straight, couldn’t talk properly. 

 

His dirty books usually implied there would be a lot of long, sultry stares and looking deep into each others’ eyes. It seemed to be a requirement to seduction, but Caleb had never applied that to himself. Too many long stares stripped him bare in ways he couldn’t describe. 

 

When Molly wasn’t looking, he could take a moment to catch his breath. The anxiety lessened to a more manageable degree and he managed to pull himself to his feet, stepping awkwardly towards the other man with cloth in hand. 

 

Molly didn’t rush him, just waiting with a certain amount of curiosity and listening to the soft splashes as Caleb came closer. The first touch of the cloth was hesitant. That wouldn’t do at all. Molly leaned back into it, exaggerating his low moan only a little. 

 

“You’re such a good friend,” he purred softly, tracing up the inside of Caleb’s thigh with his tail. The human gasped at the touch, fingers closing more firmly around the cloth, but he didn’t pause. Such a good boy. 

 

And indeed, Caleb did his very best to focus on cleaning Mollymauk’s back, rubbing carefully over the colourful spirals of tattoos and smooth angles of muscle. He tried not to think about the strong tail continuing to caress his legs, always stopping just shy of his balls. And he tried not to think about Molly’s tight ass, just beneath the surface of the water. 

 

No, he was being a good friend, and Mollymauk very much enjoyed it. What was the fun of bathing with friends if you only washed yourself? But he wasn’t quite finished teasing, so when the cloth began to sneak a little further down past his hips, he turned back around, fingers plucking the cloth easily from Caleb’s hand. 

 

“So very kind,” he purred, planting a feather light smooch on the end of Caleb’s nose. The wizard blinked, caught completely off guard, and Molly took advantage of the moment to brace his hands on Caleb’s shoulders, spinning him easily around. “Now let me help you.” 

 

Caleb wasn’t quite sure why he didn’t have a handful of Mollymauk’s ass at this particular moment, but it was easier to go along than to resist a force of nature. Besides, Molly was not only returning the favour. Rather than simply washing Caleb’s back, the tiefling took advantage to give a short massage. He began to knead the knots in Caleb’s shoulders, the wash cloth draped over the human’s neck to be safely out of the way. 

 

“You’re very tense,” Molly remarked lightly, tracing one finger all the way down Caleb’s spine to where the water lapped at his hips. Caleb shivered, biting his lip to avoid making any embarrassing noises as Molly finally took the cloth and began to wash him. 

 

No one had ever paid such forensic attention to Caleb’s back before. Molly was meticulous, fondling every muscle and line through the cloth with such loving caresses. Caleb wasn’t sure if he was being cleaned or memorized, as if Molly were a sculptor and he the model, about to be immortalized in stone. 

 

There was something indefinably arousing about being studied in such detail, and Caleb found himself wishing that Molly would let him do this again. It wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting; he’d never thought of his back as an erogenous zone. He’d been wrong. 

 

His cock was stirring below the water, already fully hard and aching for some real contact. And suddenly he got it, Molly’s hand snaking around his hip to curl around his erection, the warmth of Molly’s body pressed right up against his back. 

 

“Can’t forget this, can we love?” Molly cooed into his ear, giving Caleb a gentle squeeze that made him whimper. Unable to find the words, Caleb shook his head, hips rocking just a little into Molly’s hand. Molly indulged him for a while, just caressing and stroking his cock with the same attention he’d used on Caleb’s back, thumb rubbing surely over the head. Molly’s own erection slotted neatly into the crease between Caleb’s ass cheeks, and he definitely wasn’t opposed to the shallow friction of Caleb’s unintentional movements. 

 

Caleb was on the verge of begging for more, for faster, for anything when Molly nipped his earlobe gently. 

“Of course, you know the only way to get this properly clean?” He gave a gentle squeeze and Caleb stifled a whimper, shaking his head. He could ~hear~ Mollymauk’s grin. “A nice tongue bath. Sit on the edge for me.” And with a watery swat to the rump, Molly stepped back and away, leaving Caleb temporarily bereft. 

 

Once his brain was back in gear, Caleb hurried quickly over to the edge of the bath, pulling himself up to sit on the side as instructed. He was past hesitating now, though he still felt a little embarrassed as Molly caressed him with his eyes. He shuffled, self conscious and almost tempted to cover himself with his hands. And maybe provide just a little friction. But then Molly was there, leaning in to kiss him softly and bracing both hands on Caleb’s thighs. 

 

“Such a good boy,” he sighed happily before sinking to his knees in the water and dragging the flat of his tongue straight up the underside of Caleb’s cock. Caleb let out a startled yelp, hands flying to grip Molly’s hair and the tiefling chuckled, licking another stripe up the side this time. “Much nicer to be down here when you’re nice and clean,” Molly noted, and Caleb decided then and there that he’d have to keep coming on these bath time excursions. It was only polite, after all. 

 

Molly’s talented tongue certainly had more than a little to do with it as he lapped at every inch, suckling the soft, musty skin. At first he played along with his stated goal, to “clean” every last millimetre with lips and tongue. First the shaft, with a series of open mouthed kisses and lingering licks. Then he closed his mouth on just the head, polishing it with his tongue and enjoying the salty precum leaking from the tip. 

 

Caleb was whimpering loudly by the time Molly made it to his balls, taking each into his mouth to suck them clean. There were no words, nothing that seemed adequate for the pleasure Molly was giving him and he gave up on trying. Instead he just let himself feel every last thing, moans and gasps falling from his lips as Molly explored his cock. When one wet finger began to press gently against his entrance Caleb keened and bucked up to meet it, dragging a chuckle from the kneeling Mollymauk. 

 

“So eager,” Molly noted approvingly, smiling up at Caleb from between his thighs. “Maybe I’ll have to have you there next.” Before Caleb could process the words Molly had wrapped his lips around his cock, swallowing Caleb almost to the root. Teasing was over for now at least, and Molly hollowed his cheeks and sucked like he wanted to draw out Caleb’s very soul. Water sloshed and splashed around him as he began bobbing his head in a quick rhythm, Caleb’s hands in his hair gripping tight enough to hurt. It was delicious, just like the needy and wanting noises Caleb made when Molly pressed the first finger into him. 

 

Caleb couldn’t last long, not after the long minutes of teasing and certainly not when Molly began to hum. He tried to pull back, stuttering a few vague warnings, but Molly didn’t seem to care. Which was its’ own answer, really. He just sucked harder, and swallowed everything Caleb had to offer. 

 

Caleb took a while to come down. It felt like fire running through his veins to orgasm, and he couldn’t stop shaking. Molly coaxed him back into the water, arranging Caleb in his lap. A soft hand began to pet his hair and Caleb smiled lazily. He felt... cherished. 

 

He shifted just a little, and bumped up against Molly’s still mostly hard shaft in the water. It suddenly became very important that he return the favour. 

 

At the first gentle, almost clumsy touch Molly cocked a brow, grinning down at Caleb’s head on his shoulder. 

 

“You don’t have to,” he pointed out gently, and Caleb shook his head. 

 

“I want to,” he insisted, curling his fingers around Molly’s shaft to stroke him slowly. “And I would like...” he paused, swallowed, knowing Molly would appreciate the dirty talk. “I would like for you to fuck me.” He felt Molly’s cock twitch in his hand, swelling with blood once more to be fully hard. 

 

Molly definitely liked the dirty talk. 

 

The tiefling purred softly as Caleb shifted in his lap, trying to get a better angle. 

 

“That can be arranged,” he assured his wizard with a broad grin, hands trailing over Caleb’s sides and around his waist. With a few gentle movements he coaxed Caleb around to straddle his lap so that he could drink in the sight of him. 

 

Caleb’s hands rose to Molly’s shoulders for a moment to steady himself, his eyes meeting the pupilless red of Molly’s almost uncertainly. Molly smiled, leaning up just enough to nip Caleb’s lower lip. 

 

It helped. He knew all the words of course, all the flowery descriptions from all of his filthy books. Knew Molly would very much enjoy hearing them, especially from him. 

 

But he didn’t need to say anything. Instead he took a deep breath, slipping back off Molly’s knees and dipping below the water to curl his lips around Molly’s cock. 

 

Mollymauk, who had been expecting to get out or at least sit on the side, was surprised but most definitely not in a bad way. The heat of Caleb’s mouth had an immediacy the hot water just didn’t have. And lips. A tongue. Suction. 

 

Molly’s head fell back and he moaned loud and long, draping his arms along the edge of the bath. He didn’t know how long Caleb could hold his breath, didn’t want to risk pressuring him. 

 

And there was something decadently lordly about sprawling back in the bath, legs wide open and having his cock sucked. 

 

Caleb broke the surface a full minute later with a gasp, taking a moment just to breathe. Molly gave him an appreciative smile. 

 

“You can really hold your breath,” he purred, raising a hand to stroke Caleb’s cheek. The human paused, their eyes meeting once more. 

 

“It’s... a skill. I used to swim quite a lot,” he admitted in a stilted, guarded sort of way. Molly was itching to know more. Caleb’s past was a mystery to him, but then, so was his own. None of it mattered as much as the present. 

 

So instead he leaned up, sealing his lips to Caleb’s as water dripped onto his face. 

 

“I learned by sucking dick,” he murmured into Caleb’s mouth, swallowing the slightly startled laugh he got in return. 

 

“Is that something you do often, then?” Caleb asked, eyes darting to Molly’s and then away again. Molly grinned, enjoying watching him battle his shyness. 

 

“When I find someone I like. I like to make people happy.” He gave Caleb a little nudge with his cheek. “Should we get out? It might make this next bit a little easier.” 

 

Caleb considered the question a moment, biting his lower lip between his teeth. He could still feel Molly’s hardness between them, his own hand curling around it as though to familiarise himself with the shape. And it would be easier to suck him off on dry land. 

 

It’d be easier for Molly to fuck him on dry land. And probably less messy. 

 

It’d also involve Molly seeing each and every inch of him, without the shield of water between them. That was scary, but his heart skipped a little in excitement too. Caleb had been hiding for so long. It’d be nice to bare all. 

 

Molly waited until he nodded before moving to get up, letting his fingertips trace lazy patterns along the wizard’s back and sides in the meantime. He wouldn’t be against fucking in the bath, but Caleb was a very practical sort. Sloshing water all over the place might not be his preference. 

 

And indeed, Caleb nodded and shifted to get out of the water, and Molly remembered that he didn’t actually have any lubricants with him. It was practically unheard of. And shoddy planning, honestly. 

 

In his defence, Molly had planned to suck Caleb’s cock. That Caleb might want to reciprocate had come up, but not that he’d want more. Caleb was so shy that Molly had been expecting a long, slow seduction. Lots of foreplay. And eventually a bed. 

 

Teach him to underestimate someone. 

 

He rose with his wizard, pulling Caleb in for another long, slow kiss. 

 

“I haven’t any oil,” he murmured against Caleb’s lips, biting down just a little to relish in the soft hiss he got for it, “but we can save the fucking for another time.” 

 

Caleb frowned, anticipation bubbling in his stomach like butterflies, trying to make his way back to words. The idea of not having Molly inside him was almost a physical ache. 

 

“We could use the soap?” He managed as his hands began mapping slowly over Molly’s chest. The other man was so close, so present, so warm, he couldn’t help wanting more. 

 

Molly actually laughed at the suggestion, shaking his head and snaking a hand down to grab Caleb’s ass. 

 

“We really couldn’t, love,” he explained with a fond smile, pressing his forehead to Caleb’s. “Soap is a terrible irritant. It’d burn like all hell and you wouldn’t enjoy anything.” He paused, catching a flicker of expression on the human’s face. “Or maybe you would,” he mused a little more slowly, “but I’d still rather not get any in my dick. We’ll find something better if you’re into burning.” 

 

That sounded an awful lot like a promise, and a lot more like this wasn’t just something to do when Caleb agreed to bathe. And it sounded wonderful. 

 

Caleb was having trouble catching his breath now, clutching at Molly’s shoulders to keep himself standing. He wouldn’t have believed he could get so hard again so quickly, but that damned smile... and the thought of Molly burning him, punishing him, forgiving him, was just too much. 

 

He had to force himself to pull away to scramble from the bath, and then across the floor to the pockets of his ratty old coat. 

 

“I have something we can use for now,” he explained thickly as Molly made playfully bereft noises behind him. The speculative hum that got made Caleb’s cheeks flush red even before he turned around. 

 

Alright, yes, he might have been hoping their bath would end up this way. 

 

And he might have acquired the little pot of soothing oil when they first reached Zadash because he assumed it’d be happening a whole lot sooner. 

 

That did not mean he had to meet Molly’s eye when he handed it over. He’d been hoping he wouldn’t need to do it at all, but he’d take the awkwardness over being empty. Staring directly at the floor seemed like a much better idea as Molly sauntered over, taking the pot and examining it. 

 

Molly let out a low, impressed whistle, deliberately standing just close enough to brush Caleb’s heated skin with every movement. 

 

“This is the good stuff,” he exclaimed as he read the pot, unscrewing the lid just to check it was the real deal. “I thought you spent all your money on ink?” 

 

Caleb leaned into the soft touches as a convenient way to hide his burning cheeks. 

 

“Not all of it,” he muttered, hands moving almost automatically to Molly’s hips again. Any moment when they weren’t touching, skin to skin, felt years too long. 

 

“I can see that.” Molly snickered, resting a hand in the small of Caleb’s back just above his ass. The perfect spot to press them just a bit closer together so that their cocks touched. Caleb whimpered at the contact, fingers digging into Molly’s skin. 

 

He almost wanted to make Caleb say it. To make him ask for what the little pot said he’d been wanting. But the dear man was awkward enough already, and he’d asked so nicely for Molly to fuck him. 

 

A quick glance around the room showed it to be frustratingly devoid of large surfaces to bend a lover over, and Molly made a mental note to check for more kink-friendly bath houses in future. He had very fond memories of a place with chains above each bath tub. 

 

If only he could remember the name of the town... 

 

Casting the thought aside for now, Molly scooped up his own coat from the pile of clothes and gave it a critical look. A little dusty from the road, but it would do. And even his patience was beginning to crack a little. 

 

“This’ll work,” he decided, bunching the fabric up into a makeshift pillow and setting it on the floor in a clear spot. 

 

It took Caleb a moment to cotton on to what Molly was doing, but once he did it brought a slight smile to his face. 

 

“Is that for my head, or my knees?” He asked, as close to sultry as he could come without meeting Molly’s eyes. His shoulder bumped the tiefling’s, seeking contact even as he obediently moved into position. The approving, lusty look Molly gave him felt like fire beneath his skin. 

 

“I was thinking for your head, but if you’d rather have me from behind...” Molly couldn’t resist trailing a hand down all that naked back, relishing the view as Caleb sank to his knees. 

 

Knees would be easier. He wouldn’t have to face Molly, to look at him, to see the way Molly would look at him. Caleb managed a fleeting smile over his shoulder, dropping to all fours with his knees on Molly’s coat, spread wide. 

 

“I would like that.” It seemed almost too chaste, and Caleb spent a moment wondering if he could get a “fuck” in there somehow. But then Molly draped himself along Caleb’s back, their whole bodies touching from knee to arms as Molly’s snaked under his own, and all the words disappeared in a surge of want. 

 

Molly pressed a few unhurried kisses up the back of Caleb’s neck, rolling his hips slowly forward to grind against Caleb’s ass just to see if he could get another little hiss. 

 

“I’ll fuck you any way I can have you,” he purred into Caleb’s ear, pressing the open pot of oil into the wizard’s hand. “Hold this for me.” He had to draw back a little to properly watch what he was doing as he dipped his fingers in, but he reassured himself that it wouldn’t be for long. 

 

Caleb gripped the little pot like it was a lifeline as Molly’s heat left him, oil slicked fingers trailing slowly over his hip. Trust Molly to be a damned tease. But there didn’t seem to be any words to object, because one lubed finger had begun to press slowly at his asshole. 

 

The wizard whimpered, keyed up enough to press back right away, craving penetration. Behind him Molly tutted, slapping Caleb’s ass lightly with his dry hand, the other still pressing slow, teasing circles into the tight pucker. 

 

“My pace,” he teased, letting just the tip of one finger press in before rocking out. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Caleb actually whimpered, clenching his cheeks at the slap. 

 

“Please... Mollymauk... I need it...” 

 

Molly almost took a moment just to savour the view. The tension, the needy little movements, the begging. He could feel himself slipping into that smooth space where his own throbbing arousal was a distant memory, where he could tease and play with Caleb for hours, keeping him just on the edge of release. 

 

Til he begged with so many pretty words to be opened up and fucked. Maybe he’d even scream them in frustration. Ringing off the stone walls and down the halls, so that no one in the bath house could doubt what they were doing. 

 

It took all his strength to resist. 

 

But this was Caleb’s reward, Caleb’s incentive to be a team player and let Molly have wet and naked time, and that meant doing what Caleb wanted. 

 

The first finger slid in smoothly, Caleb’s body opening for him like it was where Molly should have been all along. The choked, needy little noise that fell from his throat as he was opened was all the incentive Molly needed to press on, working Caleb open slowly, but steadily. 

 

Just the first finger felt wonderful, pressure in all the right places and just the faintest hint of friction. Two was more of a stretch, and Caleb had to remind himself to relax when all he wanted to do was clench around Molly and enjoy being filled. But there was more to come, and he couldn’t wait. 

 

Caleb rocked back a little tentatively, not sure if he craved or dreaded another spank, but he didn’t get one. Apparently Molly had decided to play nicely. 

 

The view certainly didn’t hurt, and Molly crooked his fingers just a little to brush Caleb’s prostate. He was rewarded with a low moan and a more confident push back, Caleb fucking himself on Molly’s fingers. It was a lovely sight, and Molly stole just a few seconds to enjoy it, working Caleb open to watch him fall apart. 

 

He hadn’t expected the wizard to be quite so enthusiastic once the fingers were in. Perhaps it was the position, letting him face away and not see what Molly was doing to him. Without that look where judgement might creep in, Caleb was much more receptive, and Molly thoroughly enjoyed teasing him into a wanton, lusty pile of need. 

 

Caleb did his best to be patient, but two fingers just weren’t enough, not when he could still taste something thicker on his tongue. Finally he thrust the pot back, holding it out to Molly and panting out a request. 

 

“Now, dammit... please, fuck me now.” His accent was thicker now, roughened with arousal. Molly seemed to find it very appealing from his low groan, and he took the oil without question. 

 

The fingers slid out and Caleb whimpered at their loss, but Molly was running out of slow as he slicked up his aching cock. There wasn’t much of a wait before the blunt head was pressing in, stretching apart the ring of muscle even further. 

 

Caleb’s head fell back, eyes closed and mouth open in a soundless moan as Molly slid smoothly in to the hilt, their thighs pressed together. And he didn’t stop. Molly rocked back slowly, drawing back a few inches just to press in again. 

 

Gods, the man was perfect. So hot beneath him, like the flames he wielded, muscles clenching and unclenching over his shaft like he didn’t want to let go. Molly couldn’t help a low moan as he continued to roll his hips. That smooth, easy friction was incredible. 

 

And not. Quite. Enough. 

 

Laying himself over Caleb’s back again, he kept up the gentle roll, lacing their fingers together. 

 

“Ready for a little more?” He panted into his wizard’s ear, and had to jerk back to avoid being head butted by Caleb’s immediate and vehement nod. The jerk dragged his cock over Caleb’s prostate and both paused for a heartbeat to moan. 

 

Molly squeezed Caleb’s hand for a moment before releasing it, straightening to brace his hands on Caleb’s hips for better leverage. He couldn’t resist watching as he drew out, the slow glide of his cock and the little twitches around the slick pink hole he was fucking. Again he was tempted to still, to pause with just the head of his dick holding Caleb open and make the wizard beg. 

 

His thrust back in was just a little sharper for denying the urge, but Caleb was far from complaining. His back arched, crying out loudly enough to almost echo around the empty room, and Molly swore. He wanted to be patient, to make sure this was as good for Caleb as possible. 

 

But fuck, it’d take a stronger man to resist, and Molly gave himself in to the urges. Gripping Caleb’s hips more firmly, he began to move, faster and harder, skin slapping against skin as he drove into him. Caleb did his best to rock back and meet him, clenching around the thick cock inside him. 

 

More. Harder. Deeper. 

 

The words rested on the tip of his tongue, just waiting to spill into the air, but never making it. They never needed to, because Molly was doing it anyway, pushing them both further and faster. Need had taken over and they moved in time, clumsily as they tried to find a rhythm. 

 

There was just one thing missing, and both Caleb and Molly tried to compensate, to shift, to catch just the right angle and almost worked against each other. Molly couldn’t help laughing when a particularly badly timed bump almost made him lose his balance. 

 

“Tell you what,” he panted out in a low purr, “you stay still and tell me which way to go, and I’ll worry about your damn prostate. Deal?” 

 

Caleb couldn’t thing of a single coherent way to argue, so he just nodded, shifting on the coat and flexing his back a little. It had been so long since he’d had a lover and Molly’s fingers had found the spot so effortlessly, giving directions seemed almost impossible. Finally he swallowed. 

 

“Left a bit?” 

 

Searching by nature slowed their pace, Molly doing his best to obediently go where told, adjusting with each stroke. It was infuriating and Caleb was about to say fuck it and demand Molly pound into him again when finally, finally fire streaked up his spine, his whole body clenching. 

 

Behind him, Molly grinned, gripping his hips more firmly. 

 

“There, then?” 

 

Caleb had no chance to answer, to draw back from the pleasure and find words. With the mystery solved, Molly took it upon himself to fuck the wizard into oblivion, not hitting that sweet spot with every stroke but never leaving it alone for long. 

 

Caleb writhed, doing his all to rock back and take Molly’s cock as deep as he could get it. Half formed spells and incantations fizzled and flickered from his lips, sparks lighting at his finger tips as magic sought its own release. 

 

The flickers of light caught Molly’s attention and he found he couldn’t look away, staring at the wizard’s fingers with an amused awe. Nor could he slow down, power rumbling just below his skin. It was heady, intoxicating; the idea that he could fuck magic from his human made him all the more determined to wring as much pleasure as he could from him. 

 

Reaching down and around, he curled his fingers around Caleb’s cock, jerking him quickly in time with his short, deep thrusts. Caleb keened, tossing his head back and bucking into his hand. 

 

Close now. So close. 

 

There. 

 

Orgasm rushed through Caleb like a firestorm, blinding hot and consuming all he was into a bright moment of ecstasy. Molly swore in Infernal as the body beneath him clenched suddenly around his shaft, nails digging bloody half crescents into Caleb’s hips as he tried to keep control. 

 

There wasn’t much point in trying. Not when Caleb’s hot ass was milking his dick. But Molly kept a steady pace through ~most~ of his orgasm, mostly to sate his pride. Damned right he was going to make this something to remember before he let go.  

 

When Caleb came back to himself, his arms were shaking and about to give out. Behind him, Molly eased himself from Caleb’s body, rolling to sprawl aimlessly on the floor beside the wizard. The grin he shot Caleb was lazy and lewd and wonderful. 

 

“Well that was something we’ll need to try again,” he teased. Caleb considered questioning that; from his perspective, it had been pretty impressive. 

 

Then again... it could have been better. That thought brought a smile to his lips and he let his elbows give, rolling himself to lie next to Molly’s warm body. 

 

“Lots of practice?” He asked, and Molly laughed. 

 

“Lots and lots,” Molly agreed, flicking Caleb’s nose lightly. “But for now we’d better wash you up again.” 

 

Caleb glanced over at the pool, noticeably cooler than it had been when they’d arrived. 

 

“Do they have more hot water?” 

 

Molly’s smile widened and he pulled himself up on one elbow, leaning down to brush his lips over Caleb’s. 

 

“Just for you, I’ll go ask.” 

 

And he did. Naked. A little of his own release still clinging to his dick. Caleb wasn’t sure if he loved or hated him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Frumpkin Rating: Adequate. Still much too fast on the sucking but I suppoooooooose he makes up for it by obeying all instructions. He will need training. 6/10. 
> 
> HK: As always, I take requests, never on a schedule, and I'm happy to hear what you think! Oh, and yeah. Everything's getting a Frumpkin Rating now. Check out my other fic Watch Me for an explanation, or just happily enjoy Caleb's fae kitty critiquing his sex life because honestly we all know he really does it.


End file.
